


Library Window

by RazorMermaid



Series: Free Romance [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorMermaid/pseuds/RazorMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University Libraries are really, really big and meant for a little romance.</p><p> </p><p>This is Part 1 of 'Free Romance'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Window

There was something about a Spring day. When the sun just shines really warm for the first time and you have to take your jacket off. It's just bliss. 

There's a full summer coming, with long sultry days and endless twilights that finish in starry nights. And it's all ahead of you.

But first, there's finals.

Makoto was heading into the thick of it at Shibana University. He had three finals in the next week and it was really getting to him. Eat, sleep, study. Study while eating. Sleep. Get up and study again. He hadn't seen Sousuke in days and was feeling really worn down.

They had texted of course... but it wasn't the same. Truth was, Makoto missed him. Missed his touch and his voice. Even when he was silent, at least his presence was there. Big, solid, handsome.... and his. 

Sousuke was under the same strain. Every time Makoto heard from him he was either at his desk, in the lab, or in the library. 

Which was why Makoto was standing looking up at it. Sousuke preferred natural light to read by. Sometimes the artificial gave him headaches. So he should be at one of the windows. 

Which was why Makoto was studying the library from the _outside_. He hoped to catch sight of him, probably dressed in some god-awful t-shirt and loose jeans. Then go up and surprise him. 

He was up to the fourth floor windows when Makoto finally spotted him. 

As predicted, Sousuke was up to his eyeballs in books, and dressed like a hobo. There were even a few paper coffee cups lined up on the window... which means they were empty. 

Makoto had an idea.

Coffee in hand, he approached Sousuke from the back. He watched as Sousuke stretched and he could see his muscles lengthen and contract under the thin, too small shirt. He had such wide shoulders, too. And his hip dimples were visible just over the top of his jeans. Damn it. Sousuke was just all kinds of delicious.

There wasn't anybody in the adjacent desks, but there was one guy stretched out across a few chairs, elbow over his eyes and earbuds in. Whether he was asleep or not, was unclear.

Makoto didn't care if he was.

He sat down across from his man and placed the coffee in front of him.

Sousuke looked up and saw him. His eyes focusing on something other than his books for the first time that day. 

Makoto felt himself get warm on his cheeks and chest at the look his beautiful Sousuke gave him.

He whispered, "Makoto." He looked around noticing they were almost completely alone. 

He pushed his notebook towards him and Makoto saw among the notes little doodles along the edges. Mostly of Makoto's name. And little hearts.

Makoto's own heart felt like it grew inside his chest and he smiled.

Sousuke stood and took his hand. He led him into the stacks. Farther and farther away from everyone else. 

Finally, at the end of a long row of box-filed magazines he backed up against the wall, pulled Makoto to him and kissed him. Sousuke's hands roamed up his back and down over his behind to go into the pockets of his jeans and squeeze him closer. The kisses moved to his neck and became softer.

"Makoto, Makoto... touch me." Sousuke breathed against his ear. 

Makoto couldn't refuse him anything. Running his hands up the inside of Sousuke's decrepit shirt he traced his muscly ribcage and trim, hard waist. They were so close in height that they could let hands roam freely and reach everywhere on the other's body. When they were together like this, Makoto couldn't believe how lucky he was. It was such a pleasure to be this man's lover.

"Mako," Sousuke smiled sweetly at him, "How did you know I needed coffee?" 

"I brought it so I could see you. It's been forever." Makoto still colored shyly when he spoke romantically to Sousuke sometimes. For a long time he had thought Sousuke so cold and just generally disinterested. But that had changed when they had accidentally met up at Uni. One thing had quickly changed to another when Sousuke had shown him his other, sweeter side, "I've missed you."

Sousuke ran a fond hand over Makoto's light brown, chlorine bleached hair, "Not much longer, babe, we'll be done in a week. I'll make it up to you. Do you want to go to the beach for a few days? Just you and me?"

Makoto basked in Sousuke's attention, "With no books, right?"

Sousuke ran his fingers up the front of Mako thigh and then slipped it between them, "No, babe, no books. Just clean sheets and room service." 

Makoto really did get quite red over that information. Sousuke smiled and kissed him again.

Spring was here. Summer was coming. All was right with the world.


End file.
